Invasion!
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: The Decepticons have formed an alliance with five of the most feared intergalactic tyrants in the universe and have invaded Earth. Can the resistance that forms from the fallout stop them or will the planet be forever under their control? Based on the 1988 DC Comics event.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Disclaimers at the bottom.**

* * *

Invasion!

Prologue

* * *

Cybertron.

A world torn apart by civil war.

It is here that for millions of years, the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons have fought for dominance over their homeworld and for its energy sources. Even with the Autobot and Decepticon leaders, Optimus Prime and Megatron, waging their war on the planet Earth, the war on Cybertron had not lessened until the planet was all but completely drained of its rich energon.

No one on the planet knew this more than the scientist known as Shockwave, the acting Decepticon leader on Cybertron, as he observed the devastation from the top of the Decepticon Capital in the city of Kaon. Shockwave, like other Decepticons, believed there was only one logical solution to this: for the Decepticons to drain the Earth dry of its own energy and convert said energy into energon. However, the Autobots believed that saving their home should not come at the cost of the Earth and the humans who inhabit it.

Because of this, the Decepticons would suffer defeat after defeat in their attempt to drain the earth, and at this rate, Shockwave believed Cybertron would be no more in mere years. To ensure their victory, the Decepticons would need to act soon, but how?

The cycloptic scientist's answer, surprisingly, would come much sooner than he had expected as he received word that Megatron was attempting to contact him. He then proceeded to take an elevator down to his lab and walked toward the main computer which displayed Megatron standing before the main computer of the submerged Decepticon warship, the Nemesis.

"Hail Megatron," Shockwave said as he bowed before his leader.

"Rise, Shockwave," Megatron responded. "Status report."

"Our energon suplies are dangerously low, both ours and likely the Autobots' as well," Shockwave reported as he rose upward. "I estimate that we will run out of energon in approximately three years. You must defeat the Autobots soon, my leige."

"Unfortunately, the Autobots are not our only problem," Megatron practically snarled. "You see, ever since we awakened on Earth, more and more protectors of this wretched planet have risen to delay our progress here."

"What do you mean, my lord?" Shockwave asked.

"Observe," the Decepticon warlord answered.

The screen then changed to a map of the United States of America before a dot appeared above a northeastern city known as 'Townsville.' A smaller window then formed where the dot was, showcasing a video of three, superpowered, young girls punching Starscream upward before one of them, dressed in green, flew up to him and smashed her fist against his head, sending him rocketing down towards the ground.

The window then disappeared as another dot appeared above another northeastern location known as 'Beach City.' A second window popped up, this time displaying a video of a six armed, multi-colored, giant woman with what appeared to be a second mouth bellow her normal one smashing Devastator against a large hill with an orange war hammer. The giant then formed a massive bow and arrow before firing it at the combiner, the resulting explosion forcing the Constructicons to separate and fall back.

Afterward, the window closed as a third dot came up on a town known as 'Echo Creek.' A final window then opened, displaying what appeared to be a normal, suburban city when...

"Warnicorn stampeed!" a female voice suddenly cried, a bright light emitting from the left as the ground began to rumble. The sounds of smashing metal could be heard before suddenly, Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Soundwave flew backwards from the left as though they were hit by something while Megatron and Starscream ran away in the same direction from what hit them.

"Retreat!" Megatron ordered as large, grey, red eyed unicorns charged towards them.

With that, the window closed and the screen went back to Megatron. Needless to say, Shockwave had not expected such a primative planet such as Earth to be home to such heroes.

"Fortunately, I believe I have finally figured out a way to deal with these nuisances," the Decepticon leader continued. "That is where you come in, Shockwave."

"What are your orders?" the scientist asked.

"You are to leave Cybertron with a fleet of Decepticons and venture throughout the stars to find the strongest galactic empires in the universe," Megatron answered. "We will form a coalition with them and invade the planet, wiping out not only the Autobots, but the planet's other protectors as well. We will then be free to suck this planet dry and soon conquer Cybertron!"

"My leige, you do realize that we would need to utilize more of our energon supplies to leave the planet, don't you?" Shockwave asked. "If this plan fails, it will only cause us to run out of energon far quicker and may give the Autobots victory in this war."

"Yes, but if we continue to try and fight the earth's champions AND the Autobots for this planet's energy, it will only result in either our defeat or Cybertron's demise," Megatron answered. "This could very well be our last chance to win this war, Shockwave."

The one eyed Decepticon took a few seconds to think this over. Megatron was taking a huge risk in this plan of his, but he did have a point. Implimanting the same strategies over and over again got the Decepticons nowhere, both on Earth and on Cybertron. Between risking everything on one large plan that could ensure their victory or taking no risk and possibly lead to a slow but inevitable defeat, he knew that it was logical to choose the former.

"I shall get started immediately," he finally said.

"Excellent, Shockwave," Megatron replied with a sinister smirk.

* * *

After carefully choosing which empires he would attempt to enlist into this alliance, Shockwave then boarded one of several Decepticon warships that were now leaving the planetary surface of Cybertron. Once they had exited the planet's atmosphere, the Decepticon scientist proceeded to board the bridge of the vessel where several Decepticons he had personally chosen to take part in the upcoming invasion of Earth were stationed. These included the Decepticons known as 'Sixshot,' 'Slipstream,' 'Lugnut,' 'Knock Out,' 'Blackout,' 'Demolishor,' 'Barricade' and 'Cyclonus.'

Upon hearing the doors open, the eight Decepticons turned to Shockwave, obviously wanting an answer as to why they were forced to leave their home.

"Clearly you all want an explination as to why we are leaving Cybertron," Shockwave stated.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Knock Out sarcastically asked with his arms crossed.

Ignoring his remark, Shockwave simply continued on with his reasoning.

"Megatron has formed a new plan to enslave the planet Earth," he said. "It involves creating an alliance of the most powerful and feared empires in the universe and launching a massive invasion."

"Bah! The Decepticon Empire doesn't need help invading one planet!" Lugnut shouted.

"See for yourself, Lugnut," Shockwave retaliated.

He then displayed the footage he had seen of the Powerpuff Girls, the Crystal Gems and Star Butterfly easily defeating the Decepticons to prove his point. The images of some of their most powerful warriors being tossed around by the heroes of Earth caused their optics to widen in shock.

"Im-Impossible!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"Now you see the reason for this plan," Shockwave responded. "The Autobots are not the only threat to our operations on Earth."

"O-of course," Lugnut replied. "How foolish of me to question the decission of the great and glorious Megatron!"

"Oh, for spark sake," Slipstream groaned as she placed a hand on her metal forehead.

"As I was saying," Shockwave said, getting back to the point. "I have carefully anylized multiple sectors across multiple galaxies for the ones most worthy to join us."

"How many have you chosen?" Sixshot asked.

"Five," Shockwave answered before five holograms suddenly switched on onboard the bridge. The holograms were of three planets labeled 'Lorwardia,' 'Gem Homeworld' and 'Atmos,' a fleet of starships labeled 'Triceraton Fleet' and a lone ship labeled 'Vessel of Lord Dominator.'

"What makes you think they're going to say yes to this anyway?" Barricade asked.

"We will have to make them offers that they cannot refuse," Shockwave answered before sitting down on the command chair of the warship. "Now, let us begin.

With that, the dark matter drives of the ship activated, causing the ship to jump to hyperspace away from Cybertron and towards its destination.

* * *

First came negotiations with the Lorwardian leader, Warhok, and his battlemate, Warmonga. Lorwardia was the closest thing to a planet ruled entirely by gladiators. Their war-hungry reputation was spread across the galaxies as other species were fearful they would be the next to fall at their hands. Their strength and ferocity was exactly what Shockwave was looking for in his search and because of that, Shockwave, along with Sixshot, stood before both Warhok and Warmonga in the Lorwardian throne room, explaining their offer to join this coalition.

As it turned out, they were in the process of preparing an invasion on Earth already after Warmonga had been beaten by a human by the name of Kim Possible as well as deceived by a villain named Doctor Drakken. Despite this however, the Lorwardians didn't exactly have a reputation as team players, so Shockwave knew that this negotiation would not be easy.

"I assure you, it would be wise for you to consider my offer, Warhok," Shockwave. "If you invade the Earth by yourselves, logic dictates that you will fail, and your empire will be in shambles."

"The Lorwardians do not need assistance from mindless machines to invade one planet!" Warmonga suddenly shouted.

"Says the one who got tricked to flying to Pluto by spray paint and a dog costume," Sixshot dryly remarked.

Grinding her teeth and growling in anger, Warmonga was about to reach for her staff when Warhok moved his hand in front of her to get her to stop.

"How exactly would joining you benifit us?" Warhok asked.

"Cybertronian technology is limitless," Shockwave answered. "Space bridges, energon fueled weaponry, advanced attack drones, just imagine your empire with such technology on your side. Your rule, as well as the rule of those who join this coalition, could reach the farthest edges of the universe. Is that something you would want to pass?"

Warhok took a moment to think what he said over. The thought of expanding his forces to the edge of the universe itself was an appealing thought, but what wasn't was that he had to share his rule. Then again, once the Earth was conqured and its champions defeated, they could always betray them and steal the tech for themselves. And with that plan in mind...

"Very well then, you have the support of the Lorwardian Empire," he said.

"Excellent," Shockwave replied before opening his right hand to reveal a holographic projector which displayed a map of the cosmos with Cybertron's location marked on it. "Meet us in the capital building of Kaon in precisely twenty four hours."

* * *

Next came the negotiations with the Triceraton Empire. This time however, instead of meeting face to face with the Triceraton Emperor, Zanmoran, Shockwave chose to hail the Triceraton mothership instead to discuss the terms of the alliance with him. The reason why is because had he simply flown to them, they'd have likely attempted to destroy them.

Like the Lorwardians, the Triceratons were chosen because of their brute strength, aggression towards their enemies and love for battle. Ironically, also like the Lorwardians, they too were about to invade the Earth after one of their soldiers, Zog, sent a signal to them about a potential Kraang outpost being hidden there. Unlike Warhok and Warmonga though was that Zanmoran was more willing to listen to Shockwave's proposition.

"Your offer intrigues me, Shockwave," the emperor said. "This knowledge of these 'champions' of Earth would initially be most troublesome, especially apparently since even my best soldiers can't handle four, mutated terrans!"

Zanmoran couldn't help but let out a snarl of contempt for the incompetence of the recently demoted Captain Mozar.

"But with the assistance of both you and the Lorwardians, victory will most surely be ours," he continued.

"Then I believe we have reached an agreement, Emperor," Shockwave responded.

* * *

Soon afterward, the Decepticon vessel had traversed to the Gem Homworld where discussions were currently taking place between Shockwave and the military leader of Homeworld, Yellow Diamond. Unlike the others, the Decepticons, in fact all of Cybertron, had a history with the Gem Empire. Millions of years ago, before the war, they attempted to colonize Cybertron like they had attempted to with Earth to develop new Gem soldiers utilizing energon. However, the Cybertronians managed to hold them back and, after their invasion force was in shambles, the Diamond Authority agreed to a ceasefire with the High Council of Cybertron.

Now, many years later, the Decepticons have now come to Homeworld, but this time without hostile intentions. Shockwave had chosen the Gems not just because of their strength like the Lorwardians and the Triceratons, but having seen first hand what they were capable of, he knew that their battle tactics could not be ignored, even if their invasion lead to their defeat.

However, a ceasefire did not exactly mean a truce and, as Shockwave sat in front of Yellow Diamond in a diamond shaped table inside the Diamonds' palace, he noticed a hint of bitterness in her eyes. No doubt that if this were any other occasion, the Decepticons would not have been welcome on Homeworld.

"I understand that you of all Gems would not be too enthused to see us on your world, but I strongly recommend that you consider my offer," Shockwave stated.

"The earth is of no concern to me, Shockwave," Yellow Diamond coldly replied. "The Cluster will have laid waste to it at this point, so you have nothing to offer me."

"Is that so?" the cycloptian Decepticon asked. "Then explain why the earth is still in our star charts as though nothing had happened."

To prove his accusation was accurate, Shockwave proceeded to place a holographic projector of a star chart of the Solar System and, as he said, Earth was still there in its proper orbit. He then noticed a slight widening of Yellow Diamond's eyes, almost as though she was trying to hide the shock she was almost certainly in.

"Your Cluster has failed," Shockwave said.

"Even if that is the truth, what could you possibly have that would benifit us into joining this alliance?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"I have information that you may be interested in about a certain Quartz soldier that evaded your harmonic weapon thousands of years ago," Shockwave answered.

The hologram projector then switched to video footage of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems fending off a corrupted Gem. Noticing both the fusion and the defective Pearl that had caused her armies so much trouble was enough for her eyes to widen once more until she focused her attention on Steven, and noticed the rose quartz stone on his stomach.

Seeing the Gem of the one who shattered Pink Diamond was enough for her to scowl intensely with deep hatred. Suddenly, she immediately got back on her feet as the hologram shut off, Shockwave following suit.

"I will consult this with the rest of the Diamond Authority," she said.

"Should you decide to join us, meet us at the top of the Decepticon capital building," Shockwave replied.

* * *

The next choice was a rather odd one to the other Decepticons, but Shockwave believed they were a perfect choice despite their seemingly limited capabilities. They were the Cyclonians of the world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms, Atmos. Some questioned the decision to enlist an empire that hadn't even mastered space travel. However, Shockwave took note of their usage of crystals and just how powerful some of the higher ups were. Particularly their leader, Master Cyclonis.

Of course since they hadn't even made it past the planet's stratosphere, the Cyclonians were not expecting an alien warship to descend atop the palace of Terra Cyclonia, but, rather than attempt to blow them out of the sky, Cyclonis was quite interested in these strange visitors from another planet and decided to hear Shockwave out in her throne room.

"This is quite an opportunity I am being presented," she said as she sat on her throne. "Sentient machines from another world fall from the sky with an offer to extend my rule from beyond Atmos itself, and all I have to do is assist them in conquering one, insignificant planet."

"I take it that you are interested then, Master Cyclonis?" Shockwave asked.

"Very, but unfortunately, as you see, we do not have the capabilities to leave our world," Cyclonis answered. "How do you intend on fixing that?"

"Simple," the Decepticon answered. "Some of my technicians will remain here to construct a space bridge that will connect itself to one we already have built on Earth. Once the invasion begins, we will open the bridge so that your armies will be able to assist us. However, first I will need you to accompany me back to Cybertron so we can discuss our plans of attack. Would that be any sort of problem for you?"

"Not at all," Master Cyclonis answered with a sinister smirk before turning to one of her Talons. "Inform Dark Ace that he will be in charge in my brief absence."

"Yes, Master," the Talon responded before walking out of the throne room. Cyclonis then levitated out of her throne, her staff in her hand before landing on the floor, following Shockwave out of the room.

* * *

Finally came possibly the most difficult part thus far: Convincing Lord Dominator to join the coalition. Like the Triceratons, Shockwave opted for hailing Dominator rather than approaching her ship as she would have likely attempted to wipe them out which, given just how powerful she was, wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. Despite not having an empire at her command like the others, the power that she possessed as well as her weaponry in the form of her suit and her robot drones made her a clear candidate as a member of this alliance, but, as those back at her home galaxy knew, she's not one's teammate or partner in crime.

Nope, she's the bad guy.

"Look, Cyclops, I'm not interested in the whole 'rule with an iron fist' grop, and I definitely don't need any help from a bunch of tin cans like you," Dominator said as she leaned back on her chain, her feet rested on the control console of her ship. "What makes you think I'd be interested in helping you take over one, puny little planet?"

Shockwave had to admit, trying to convince her to join them was much harder than he had previously anticipated. Her downright psychotic lust for destroying everything was much greater than he had assumed. However, he still believed he could manage to have her change her mind.

"I can offer you the coordinates of a multitude of planets in many galaxies for you to destroy for your cooperation, Dominator," he answered.

"Ugh, that would mean starting everything from scraaatch!" Dominator practically whined. "Meeting a bunch of new people, figuring out the right way to crush their spirits!"

"I find your objection to be illogical," the Decepticon scientist replied.

"Knew a stiff like you wouldn't get it," Dominator remarked before pressing a button, switching the screen from her to the image of the ruins of several planets she had destroyed. "Demolishing this galaxy is gonna be my masterpiece. It's so full of dorks ripe for the dominating!"

The screen then switched back to her.

"Where else am I gonna find anyone as dumb and hopeful and pathetic!?" she continued.

"I believe I have the answer to that," Shockwave answered before turning to Demolishor. "Send her the files."

"Yes, sir," Demolishor responded before sending the files of the heroes of Earth to Lord Dominator's ship.

Once she received them, Dominator proceeded to open them and read them. With each passing hero she learned about, her lower jaw slowly lowered in surprise before eventually turning into a sinister smirk.

"Perfect," was all she said in response to this.

* * *

Hours later, the Decepticon fleet had returned to Cybertron. It, as well as Lord Dominator's vessel and three warships that had belonged to the Gems, the Lorwardians and the Triceratons hovered above the city of Kaon, cloaked from Autobot scanners. Inside the Decepticon capital, several doors opened to a war room with a round table that had a built in holographic projector in the middle of it.

One by one, representatives of each faction entered the room. First came Shockwave and Master Cyclonis, accompanied by Ravess and Snipe. Next came Yellow Diamond with a Yellow Pearl beside her. Following them was Emperor Zanmoran and Captain Mozar. Then came Warhok and Warmonga, and finally came Lord Dominator.

Several chairs then shifted and decreased in size to better accommodate those that were not the size of both Shockwave and Yellow Diamond as they took their seats. Once everyone was seated, Shockwave then activated the holographic projector that suddenly displayed an image of Megatron looking down at each of the factions Shockwave had chosen, almost as though he was judging each of them. An evil grin was all it took to know that he was satisfied.

"Greetings, everyone," he said. "Let us talk war."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Steven Universe and The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Cartoon Network, Wander Over Yonder, Kim Possible and Star vs. the Forces of Evil are owned by Disney, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Nickelodeon.**


	2. The Alien Alliance

Invasion!

Chapter 1: The Alien Alliance

* * *

Lightyears away from Earth, on the planet Cybertron, a meeting of titanic proportions was taking place. A meeting between a newly forged alliance that consisted of the most feared and powerful forces in the universe. The Decepticons, the Lorwardians, the Triceratons, the Gems, the Cyclonians and Lord Dominator. Currently, a hologram of Megatron was adressing the representatives of each faction of the alliance in a briefing room in the Decepticons' capital.

"Welcome, my new allies," he greeted. "I am Megatron. Supreme leader of the Decepticon empire. As for the rest of you, Shockwave has informed me of all of you beforehand, so let us dispense with the pleasantries and discuss why we have summoned you here."

The hologram then faded to display a projection of the Earth.

"Before you is the planet known as Earth," Megatron continued. "A seemingly mundane, technologically inferior rock that at first glance would not be worth even a fraction of our efforts had it not been the ample supplies of energy the planet creates. My forces, as well as the Autobots', crashed here four million Earth years ago and awakened almost seventeen years ago. We then attempted to drain this planet of its rich resources, but the Autobots would put the value of this planet over their own and have delayed our progress. However, ever since we awakened, a new threat emerged."

The planet then faded to show images of multiple heroes that protected the Earth. From Star Butterfly, the Powerpuff Girls and Danny Phantom to the Crystal Gems, Jake Long and Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Behold, the metahuman," the Decepticon leader resumed. "Homo sapiens with extraordinary powers and abilities, be they technological, genetic or supernat-"

"Get to the point, Megatron," Yellow Diamond impatiently interrupted.

"Yeah, when's the fun part, bucket head!?" Lord Dominator added.

The images then faded back to Megatron, appearing irritated at this sudden interruption.

"Very well then," he angrily said. "This alliance we have forged will be the answer to the metahuman population of Earth. Together, we will launch a massive invasion that will eliminate the planet's champions and in return you will gain powerful new allies in your own galactic conquests."

Megatron then faded into a star chart of the Solar System.

"First, our fleets will group up nearby the dwarf planet known to the humans as Pluto," the tyrant began. "Then, we-"

"We go down there and smash the living grop out of their skulls!" Dominator suddenly said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"This one speeks the language of us Lorwardians," Warmonga responded whilst smirking in response to Dominator's hunger for violence.

"Yes, the language of mindless barbarians," Master Cyclonis sneered. "How fitting."

"Oh, you wanna try me, kid?" Lord Dominator angrily asked. "Cause I'll send you crying back to Atmos for mommy and daddy!"

"You would be the one crying, you insolent-" Cyclonis angrily responded.

"SILENCE!" Megatron shouted, instantly silencing the two of them. "As I was saying before I was once again rudely interrupted, the Lorwardians will then launch an EMP bomb towards the planet, which will detonate in its atmosphere, disabling a majority of its sources of power on it for twenty four hours. Our forces will then approach the unsuspecting planet and then, the invasion will commence."

The star chart proceeded to fade into a map of the continent known as Australia.

"Our focus will be on the land mass the earthlings call Australia," Megatron continued. "There are no known metahumans that reside there, so we shall claim it with ease. However, this will not be our only attack in this first phase of our invasion. Dominator."

Dominator had nearly fallen asleep in boredom of Megatron's instructions, only to then instantly turn to Megatron upon hearing her name while the hologram turned into a map of the country known as Japan, a dot highlighting a small island.

"You are to position your ship above this island," the Decepticon warlord continued.

"And blow it up!?" Dominator asked with glee while the map faded back to Megatron.

"Freeze it," he answered, causing Dominator's smile to instantly drop. "The occupants of the island would likely survive any attempt in destroying it, so our best option would be to incapacitate them. Not to worry though. Your thirst for destruction will soon be quenched."

And just like that, Dominator's almost disturbingly gleeful smile returned as Megatron faded into a map of the United States, a dot highlighting Townsville.

"Afterward, you, Sixshot and Master Cyclonis will go to a city known as Townsville and eliminate its protectors, likely our biggest threats to this operation," Megatron resumed before the dot disappeared and reappeared atop Jasper, Nevada. "Yellow Diamond and I will lead an attack against the Autobots at the crash sight of the Ark in the meantime."

The map of the States then faded back to the metal tyrant.

"This will complete phase one of our invasion," he said. "Now then, are there any questions?"

Most of the representatives did not respond, quite satisfied with this plan thus far. However, Yellow Diamond then received an idea.

"If I may, Megatron, the discovery of a gem/human hybrid intrigues me to the point where I would like control over say, a small town to use as a testing site to create ones of our own," she requested.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, Yellow Diamond," Megatron replied before he faded into a map of the States once again, a dot highlighting a small town in Oregon. "I believe the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon would be the perfect location to start your tests."

"It will suffice for now," Yellow Diamond responded.

"Excellent," Megatron said as the map faded back to him, now with a sinister smirk on his face.

"The Earth will have little hope against such massed might," Captain Mozar stated.

"Correction, Captain," Megatron responded. "They will have no hope at all!"

* * *

That phrase could soon very well be the Earth's epitaph. For mere hours after it was uttered, emerging from hyperspace next to Pluto near the farthest reaches of the Solar System was a Decepticon warship commanded by Shockwave, with an entire fleet of warships that also carried the Cyclonian armada within them emerging barely a second afterward.

They are not alone for long however, as a massive ship in the shape of a yellow hand, the personal vessel of Yellow Diamond, took a position alongside the Decepticon fleet before dozens of ships of the same class emerged behind it.

Soon afterward, the Triceraton mothership, carrying many similarly-shaped vessels on the sides of it, emerged on the other side of the Decepticon vessels.

In a swift succession, the flagships of the Lorwardian empire heave into view amongst the rest of their newfound allies.

Finally, almost as if she had calculated her moment of arrival for maximum psychological impact, Lord Dominator's gargantuan ship emerges behind the rest of the alliance's fleet.

With the fleet now assembled, Shockwave hailed the capital ship of the Lorwardian fleet to speak with Warhok.

"Launch the bomb," Shockwave said.

The main cannon of the Lorwardian vessel then fired a black and blue sphere that rocketed past Pluto and towards the Earth in a mere fifteen minutes. Once it reached the atmosphere, it exploded into a massive surge of blue energy that engulfed the entire planet, cutting power to almost everything on the unsuspecting planet.

"The bomb has been detonated," Warhok reported.

"Then let this invasion commence," Shockwave responded.

A signal is then sent to every ship in the fleet before their hyperdrive reactors activated and the vessels are sent rapidly approaching the Earth. In a voyage that would take any manmade vessel decades to attempt, the alliance's fleet manages to accomplish in one second. Now, like a swarm of darts aimed directly at a target, the fleet dives down towards the planet. And should this onslaught succeed, then the history of the planet may very well begin something like this:

'Once upon a time, there was a planet called Earth.'

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Steven Universe and The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Cartoon Network, Wander Over Yonder, Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Gravity Falls and Star vs. the Forces of Evil are owned by Disney, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Danny Phantom are owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon.**


	3. The Invasion Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Credit for the opening scene goes to my friend and collaborator on some of my stories.**

* * *

Invasion!

Chapter 2: The Invasion Begins

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the attack...

Dib Membrane knew a thing or two about extraterrestrial life. After all, he had an alien as a classmate.

The young paranormal investigator had always known of life among the stars and that one day they would come to Earth. However, what he didn't anticipate was how close to home they would come. Zim was the first flesh and blood alien that he had encountered while he posing very poorly as a grade school student. Ever since Zim had come to earth, Dib had tried to prove to the rest of the world that he was an alien, but try as me might, no one believed him that the boy with green skin and no ears or nose was an alien invader.

It was even more infatuating that in past few years more and more aliens had visited Earth with the objective of conquering the planet, yet the people around him still found it hard to believe that Zim was one of the invading aliens like the ones who had laid siege to Earth in the past. Currently, the large-headed boy was on the roof of his house with his equipment, listening for anything of interest among the stars.

He was about to call it quits for the night when he suddenly picked up a faint transmission. Dib quickly honed on the transmission and, though it was garbled, he quickly discovered it wasn't coming from just one source, but several. At first, he thought Zim's race, the Irkens, has amassed a fleet to begin their invasion of Earth, but as he listened closer to the chatter, Dib made a horrifying realization that it wasn't a fleet made of one race, but a fleet made up of multiple alien races. And while most of the communications between the ships was lost due to static, the young paranormal investigator could pick one word loud and clear: Attack.

Dib, being the experienced alien fighter that he was, did the most logical course of action: Panic.

The big-headed boy quickly jumped off the roof of his house and darted into his home, screaming as he did. His screams of course caught the attention of his farther and younger sister, whom neither were interested in what he had to say.

"Dad! Gaz!" he cried out. "Their coming!"

"Who's coming?" Gaz asked, though she could hardly care regardless.

"All of them!" he said with fear laced in his voice. "Their all coming to Earth!"

"Nonsense, my insane boy," his farther dismissed. "No one's coming to our puny planet."

"Dad, there's a massive alien armada amassing in the Solar System as we speak!" his son tried to reason. "We have to do something!"

"Are you sure it was an alien armada and not a message from Tak?" Gaz mentioned. "That's the only reason you stay out there all night is to find her."

"Um...yes, well..." Dib stammered as he blushed at the thought the renegade Irken before snapping to reality. "Look, I'm sure it was a fleet! Now, we have to do something before "

Suddenly, the power went out at not just the Membrane residence, but throughout the entire town as well.

"...that happens," the boy finished.

* * *

The good citizens of Sydney, Australia were perplexed as to what happened. In one second, they were all going about their normal lives, and then in the next second, a light blue surge cracked across the sky, shutting off all of the power. From their light bulbs and cell phones to their cars and computers, the entire continent was in the midst of a massive technological blackout.

Little did they know the onslaught that they were about to be right in the middle of.

From the clouds above slowly emerged the invasion fleet of the alliance, obviously catching the Australian citizens off guard.

"Look! Up in the sky!" one of them shouted.

"Spaceships! Hundreds of 'em!" another yelled. "There's so many of 'em, they're blotting out the sky!"

"My god, it's the end of the world!" a third responded.

The Decepticon vessels then opened their massive bay doors, releasing several Cyclonian destroyers to join their allies in wreaking havoc on the city. Their massive cannons proceeded to open fire, the other warships following suit, obliterating several buildings in their line of fire. As they collapsed, the citizens started to run around in a panic like an army of ants that had their mound stepped on.

It was at that moment that the Lorwardian vessels deployed several four-legged machines that proceeded to open fire on the helpless people, vaporizing them in contact. Next came the Triceraton soldiers as they beamed down to the ground and shot at every human man, woman and child they found. Following that, several sphere shaped dropships touched down on the scorched pavement, releasing hoards of Rubies and even some of Blue Diamond's Amethysts. The Homeworld Gems then proceeded to join their allies in the slaughter with the Amethysts pummeling them into the ground while the Rubies fused into even larger versions of themselves and squashed the humans as if they were bugs.

"Where the hell are our defense forces!?" a human asked before being gunned down by a Triceraton trooper.

What he didn't know was that, thanks to the massive blackout, the Australian only recognized the invasion force as being such a few moments ago. With a nuclear strike out of the question, given the massive human casualties that would result from it, the Australian army, navy and air force assembled to counter the attack on their land, despite the fact that they had no chance against the fleet's advances technology.

"Fire!" a human soldier commanded as he and his fellow men fired their weapons at the Triceratons, but the bullets simply bounced of their thick hides and did absolutely nothing to slow them down. The dinosaur-like aliens started to gun the soldiers down in response, only for a group of tanks to come into view, one of them firing directly towards them.

"Incoming!" a Triceraton yelled as they quickly scattered, the shell hitting the ground close to them, exploding and sending a handful of them flying, killing two of them. Before the tanks could resume fire though, something massive suddenly burst through one of the buildings, decimating it as the smoke slowly revealed the combined form of the Predacons known as Predaking.

"What the f-!" a soldier exclaimed before Predaking swung his giant sword downward, crushing multiple soldiers and smashing three of the tanks. The other tanks turned their attention towards the combiner and fired directly at his chest, but once the shells exploded, they did nothing to slow the titan down. With a ferocious roar, Predaking swung his sword once more, swiftly dealing with the rest of the tanks while what remained of the Australian army had no choice but to fall back as the hostiles advanced towards them.

The navy did not fair much better, as the Lorwardian war machines managed to sink them with just one shot from their cannons that caused the ships to split in half while simultaneously powering through their cannons. Suddenly, as their last group of battleships attempted to slow down the sinister machines, a squadron of Triceraton fighters swooped down and fired their lasers at one of the battleships, destroying its cannons and puncturing it's hull, causing it to sink. Then, a Decepticon carrier descended from above the other ships and released a group of Decepticon drone ships which fired a barrage of laser fire at the vessels to finish them off.

Normally in a situation like this, the last line of defense would be their only hope, but even the air force failed to even slow them down. Squadrons of jets were shot down as though they were flies by Triceraton and Decepticon drone ships. Then, as though the situation for the pilots couldn't get any worse, Cyclonian Switchblades suddenly joined the chaos, using their crystal weapons to easily destroy the planes. Despite this, they pressed on, managing to shoot down a few Switchblades and Decepticon drones, but for every one that they killed, at least three more would take their place.

In one such situation, a squadron of fighter jets were shot from the sky by a squad of Triceraton fighters. One pilot then flew his plane towards them from behind and readied his missiles to shoot them down.

"Got em' in my sights," he said.

"Pop those bastards!" a pilot responded via a radio communicator.

The second before he could fire though, the three Triceraton fighters suddenly split up, revealing a Switchblade Elite headding towards the pilot's craft. He was caught off guard at first, but still moved to fire. However, an arrow suddenly shot through the cockpit and stabbed him through his forehead, killing him instantly. The Switchblade, obviously piloted by Ravess, then flew past the jet as the corpse of the pilot slumped forward, pushing the control stick downward and sending the jet on a nose dive course towards the Sydney Opera House. The jet then impacted, causing the missiles to explode and completely obliterate what was once a cherished Australian landmark.

Amidst the anarchy in the skies above, Megatron, accompanied by Starscream and Soundwave, flew towards the Decepticon flagship known as the Ravager, shooting any human forces down with just one shot of his fusion cannon. He and his subordinates landed on the deck of the Ravager where Shockwave was waiting for him.

"Status report," Megatron commanded as he approached the Decepticon scientist.

"The battle goes well, my lord," Shockwave replied. "The Australian army is routed. Their air force has been shot from the sky. Their navy has been sunk. With their armed forces destroyed, the continent will be in our control within the hour."

"Then it is time to initiate the next steps of phase one," Megatron said with a sinister smirk. "You will remain here to command our forces here while myself, Starscream and Yellow Diamond will engage the Autobots in Nevada. Soundwave, you are to lead an attack against a small town known as Beach City and bring these four to us alive."

Megatron then activated a holographic projector in the palm of his hand to display projections of the Gems known as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as well as Steven Universe.

"AS YOU COMMAND, LORD MEGATRON," Soundwave replied before flying off.

Just then, Megatron suddenly recieved an incoming transmission. He then opened his palm to display a hologram of a rather pissed off looking Lord Dominator.

"Ah, Dominator," the Decepticon leader greeted. "I trust your mission goes well."

"Yeah, about that..." Dominator dejectedly answered.

 **SKREEEEOOOONGK!**

The sudden roar was so loud that it caused Dominator to cover her ears in response.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE GIANT, FLARPPIN', FIRE-BREATHING LIZARD!" Dominator shouted angrily.

"I anticipated that this would happen," Megatron replied. "Not to worry, I will immediately send reinforcements your way. In the meantime, I believe you can handle yourself."

With that, he shut off the holographic projector before he and Starscream flew off of the deck of the Ravager.

* * *

"Well, at least I fan finally put this thing to use," Dominator said the second Megatron cut the transmission. "Initiate metamorphosis!"

With that command, Dominator's vessel, which was currently hovering over a small, frozen Japanese island with a massive hole that appeared to have been melted from the inside, started to shift certain sections around until it had transformed into a massive, 300 ft tall robot with a sword and a shield as weapons.

"Okay, dino-breath, bring it!" the robot shouted in Dominator's voice as it landed in the sea in front of its opponent: the 328 ft tall kaiju known to Japan as 'Godzilla.'

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the inevitable fight and nearby the submerged wreckage of the Nemesis, something was hidden inside a massive, rocky structure. In the darkness inside of it, two massive, orange optics lit up, the illuminating light revealing the head of a black, mechanical dinosaur which roared before rocketing upward, crashing through the structure and heading towards the surface.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network, Wander Over Yonder and Kim Possible are owned by Disney, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Invader Zim are owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps and Godzilla is owned by Toho.**


	4. Godzilla vs Mecha-Dominator

Invasion!

Chapter 3: Godzilla vs Mecha-Dominator

* * *

Of all the things Lord Dominator expected when she was told to freeze a small Japanese island, this was one of the last things she had anticipated. Once her warshp hovered over the mass of land, much to the shock of the people of Japan, she instantly fired a blast of her freezing powers directly onto it, encasing it in ice. However, right before she could impatiently fly her vessel towards Townsville so she could finally get a piece of the action, a section of the ice slowly started to melt until a burst of atomic energy exploded from it, nearly hitting Dominator's ship in the process.

From the mist then emerged one of the most feared beings in the entire world: the Kaiju known simply as Godzilla.

And it was clear that he was not in a good mood.

As the beast stood defiantly against his adversary, the king of the monsters let out a loud, horrifying roar that would strike fear in the hearts of normal beings. But Dominator was anything but normal.

"Oh, skreongk you!" Dominator shouted before charging towards the kaiju, her sword ready to cleave him in half as her mech-armor lept upward, only to then be greeted by Godzilla's tail swinging right at her. The force of the impact was enough to send the mech hurdling away before splashing roughly at the sea, dropping her massive sword in the process.

Dominator barely had any time to get back onto her mechanized feet when she noticed the mouth and dorsal spines of Godzilla starting to glow a bright blue. Instinctively, she positioned her shield to defend herself before the monster's signature atomic breath was unleashed. The shield was able to prevent Dominator from receiving the blunt of the impact, but it was still enough to cause her to slide backwards. Even worse was that whatever was coming out of the beast's mouth, it was enough to cause portions of the shield and even her mech to melt slightly.

Knowing she had to react fast, she lept upward, allowing the blast to hit the water before delivering a heel kick right onto the top Godzilla's head, instantly downing him. Once he got back on his feet, Dominator delivered a punch right into his snout, causing him to stumble back one step. She then delivered a second punch before positioning herself for a third. However, the king of the monsters reacted by ducking downward, roaring in anger before swiping his arm towards the robot's head, the force of the impact causing it to stumble backwards quite a bit in an effort to prevent the machine from falling.

Dominator then proceeded to thrust both of her mech's hands forward, launching two ice blasts from them towards the ocean bellow Godzilla, freezing a good portion of it in an attempt to immobilize him. But not too long afterward, as the kaiju snarled in contempt, the ice started to crack before shattering into a million pieces as Godzilla moved his right foot in a successful attempt at freeing himself.

"Alright, big boy, let's turn up the heat!" Dominator said before thrusting her hands forward once more, only for two massive torrents of fire to burst out of them, setting the kaiju on fire. However, the beast simply continued to march his way towards the mech as though it were mere rain much to Dominator's shock.

"Wha-what the-!?" she exclaimed only for Godzilla to grab the mech by the left arm and swing her away, sending her flying to the city of Tokyo. The petrified citizens quickly scattered in a vain attempt to get out of the way before the massive robot crashed right into the heart of the city, obliterating several buildings and no doubt killing hundreds if not thousands in the process.

Dominator slowly managed to get her mech back on its feet, only to then see Godzilla stomping through the city towards her. The beast cared not for these pesky humans that were in his way. Rather, its only thought was to kill the one who had made an attack against his home.

Frustrated beyond belief, Dominator proceeded to fire her mech's laser optics right at the kaiju, only for it to continue its trek towards her.

"Just die already!" she shouted as her laser beams grew in power, slowing the king of the monsters slightly, but not by much. Having had enough of this, Dominator started to charge towards Godzilla, still firing her lasers to keep him occupied, before tackling him to the ground, crushing even more buildings in their path. The mech started to deliver an onslaught of punches to Godzilla's head, only for him to then fire another blast of atomic breath right into the center of the robot, the resulting explosion sending it flying into another section of the city with a massive hole in its chest.

Alarms began to blare all throughout the transformed ship as Dominator, groaning in pain, attempted to get it back up, but to no avail. Even worse was that she noticed Godzilla's mouth and spines glowing once more.

'Damn it, Megatron!' she thought to herself. 'Where the flarp are those reinforcements!?'

As if the universe had provided her an answer, she noticed something descending from the skies towards the kaiju. This gained Godzilla's attention as he turned to try and see what it was, only for something massive to strike him, sending him hurdling back into the waters.

The beast had managed to get back on his feet and roared in the direction of a large cloud of dust and fire in front of him. As it started to fade, the attacker was revealed to be a gigantic, robotic dinosaur with orange optics.

Back-up for Dominator had arrived in the form of the Decepticon superweapon known as Trypticon.

Seeing her savior, as well as the Decepticon insignias on the robotic t-rex, caused Dominator to breath a sigh of relief before falling onto her back, exhausted from the fight against Godzilla.

Back with the king of the monsters, he let out a second roar towards Trypticon, only for the massive Decepticon to simply roar back.

"Puny flesh monster!" he shouted. "Trypticon cannot be defeated!"

Then, in a display of his power, Trypticon opened his mouth to reveal two, giant laser cannons attached to his bottom jaw and fired them directly at the chest of the kaiju, causing it to roar in pain before the resulting explosion caused him to be sent onto his back. The Decepticon proceeded to charge towards Godzilla, only for him to get back onto his feet and swipe right at Trypticon's head. However, it didn't so much as startle him as he shook it off and swung his tail right into the king of the monsters, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Abandon hope, vermin!" Trypticon said as he swiped right into Godzilla's head. "Your death approaches!"

The kaiju then attempted to swipe his tail into Trypticon, only for him to grab it and hurdle Godzilla right back into Tokyo, crushing entire sections of the city in the process. Trypticon started to march towards the beast, ready to finish this fight, only for an atomic blast to suddenly shoot out of the smoke, catching him off guard as it hit him right into the gut, causing him to slide backwards nearly a mile.

Godzilla then emerged from the smoke, firing a second atomic blast that caused the gargantuan Decepticon to stumble backwards. However, when he prepared to fire for a third time, two shoulder cannons suddenly deployed from Trypticon's back. With an angered roar, the Decepticon fired both of the cannons the instant Godzilla fired his atomic breath, the energies from the cannons powering through the atomic energy and hitting Godzilla, sending him flying back several miles before roughly crashing into another section of the city. The beast attempted to get back on its feet, Trypticon readying his cannons once more, only for the king of the monsters to slump back onto the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

During the chaos, G-Force was quickly prepping a weapon known as the Super-X for take off in response to this turn of events. They were already prepping for battle when Dominator engaged Godzilla, but had quickly doubled their efforts once they heard that not only was there a third monster, but said newcomer managed to DEFEAT Godzilla. However, once the hanger doors opened, the Japanese soldiers inside were greeted by an incoming MH-53 Pave Low helicopter approaching them. They were about to radio the craft for identification, only for it to then transform into Blackout and charge towards the Super-X.

In a panic, the pilots attempted to fire their laser cannons at the Decepticon, only for him to grab the craft and spin it 180 degrees, causing the cannons to fire at the wall. Blackout then tore the rotors off of the craft before tossing it into the damaged wall, causing it to crash through it. The pilots and soldiers inside quickly evacuated the damaged craft, only for Blackout to point his weapon at them and the Super-X.

"Long live the Alliance," he said to the petrified humans before firing a powerful EMP blast that instantly obliterated the members of G-Force and caused the Super-X to explode. The Decepticon soldier then turned around and walked back outside to continue his mission and level the main G-Force base to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the residence of one Miki Saegusa, the psychic could only watch in horror as the creature she had studied and observed for years was brutally defeated by Trypticon. Suddenly, many strange, yet unique vessels started to descend from the skies. A gut feeling told her that this would not be the end of the devastation, so, with Godzilla wounded and the other kaijus of Monster Island incapacitated, she closed her eyes and focused, hoping that the message she was sending could be reached by an old friend who resided in Oregon who may be able to help.

* * *

From far above in Earth's orbit, Megatron observed the ensuing battle from the deck of the Ravager, the screen displaying the fight from above the combatants. Once Trypticon and Dominator delivered the final blow, the mechanical warlord smirked to himself.

"Deliver the beast back to its home," he ordered through his comm device. "Then, Dominator, you may have your fun in Townsville with Cyclonis and Sixshot."

"You better hope I do after all of that, chrome-dome," Dominator sneered through the other side. "You guys better be able to fix my ship quickly after that load of grop."

Megatron then pressed a button on his comm device.

"Captain Mozar, ensure that a similar incident does not occur, by detaining the island," he commanded.

"Of course," the Triceraton captain responded.

No more than a few minutes after that command was issued did a force field suddenly engulf Monster Island, leaving Godzilla and the other kaijus trapped inside. Not long afterward, the doors to the bridge opened, revealing Yellow Diamond as she approached the Decepticon leader.

"We've successfully regained control over the outpost on Earth's moon," she stated as she stopped in front of Megatron. "There are some repairs that must be made, but once my Peridots have done so, we will be able to send in reinforcements from Homeworld."

"Good," Megatron replied. "Are our forces ready for our assault against the Autobots?"

"But of course," the Gem matriarch answered.

The mere thought of what was to come caused the metal tyrant to smirk sinisterly, knowing that very soon he would finally be rid of his old foe and his band of Autobots that have caused him so much trouble. However, these thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the alarm system went off and a panicking Starscream ran into the bridge.

"Megatron! Scanners have detected an unidentified vessel emerging from hyperspace!" he exclaimed.

"Knock Out!" Megatron responded as he swiftly turned to the Decepticon medic, who was already running the scanners.

"Whatever it is, it's not one of ours, it's not one of our enemies and it's massive!" he responded.

"Display it's future coordinates on screen," the warlord commanded before the screen switched to the emptiness of space. But then, it emerged. An absolutely gargantuan vessel that was mostly clad in a dark shade of violet that instantly caused the eyes and optics of everyone on the bridge to widen in surprise.

"Is...is that a..." Yellow Diamond attempted to say, but the words could not be formed due to the shock she was in.

"Lord Megatron, the vessel is hailing us!" Lugnut reported.

"On screen," Megatron responded.

The screen then displayed a shadowy figure clad in a magenta and black suit of armor and a light purple cape. Though the occupants of the Ravager could not get a good look at this individual, the mere silhouette was enough to cause some lesser beings to gasp in fright and even some of the stronger-willed beings to take a step back in fear.

"I-it can't be," Starscream said. "Primus, not him!"

Megatron, however, simply glared at this figure, knowing exactly who and what he was.

"Zarkon," was all he said before the figure leaned forward to reveal himself.

Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network, Wander Over Yonder is owned by Disney, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps, Godzilla is owned by Toho and Voltron: Legendary Defender is owned by Dreamworks.**


End file.
